A railcar has been designed so as to be divided into a crushable zone and a survival zone. The crushable zone is a railcar head portion which absorbs collision energy. The survival zone is a high strength portion which secures a survival space even in collision.
The crushable zone includes a driver's cab in some cases. Therefore, to protect a crew space of the driver's cab, an increase in stiffness of the driver's cab has been proposed in recent years. For example, PTL 1 discloses a railcar 100 shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B.
Specifically, in the railcar 100, an underframe 111, side bodyshells 112, and a roof bodyshell 113 constitute a high strength portion 110, and a flying object prevention plate 120 is arranged in front of the high strength portion 110. The driver's cab is formed between the flying object prevention plate 120 and the high strength portion 110. Both end portions of the flying object prevention plate 120 in a car width direction are firmly coupled to the respective side bodyshells 112 by first horizontal beam members 131, second horizontal beam members 132, and inclined beam members 133.
The flying object prevention plate 120 includes openings. Energy absorbing members 140 penetrate the flying object prevention plate 120 through the openings. Therefore, in the collision, only the energy absorbing members 140 are crushed, and the crew space of the driver's cab is maintained.